The Boy Without A Soul
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: There are many ways to heal the body and even a broken heart but how can you heal a child without a soul? No one knows but one Syltherin is going to try. DH
1. Night Wanderings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**The Boy Without A Soul**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 1 "Night Wanderings."**

Night was his favorite time of day. No one around, and everyone was asleep now. The only time he was at peace. He had given up on ever really sleeping. Occlumency didn't work and the potions didn't last. He had tried Everything Snape made and still the dreams and visions still plagued him. Nothing helped to ease his mind.

His Aunt and Uncle were the worst this year. They thought to save money by feeding the biggest bag of cheapest cat food. Needless to say he came back to school twice as thin then when he left for the summer. The end of his Six year Ginny and Percy were killed at the hands of that monster. Percy had kidnapped his sister as a present to the Voldemort in hope of getting the dark mark. It killed Percy right after he handed Ginny over to it saying, 'I only want powerful pure-blood to join My Ranks weak wizards like you are a waste of magic.'

He screamed inside his mind as he felt hex and cure thrown at her, then he felt the worst violation of a human being. The walking corps remove it's robes and raped the young girl before allowing his Death Eaters their turn. All but two of the inner circle was there to take their turn. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had been sent on a raid in a muggle city. The monster was blind to there loyalty not really knowing that they were really order members. Neither of them knew of Ginny abduction so she could only suffer the pain and wait in hopes that they would return and save her. But hey didn't return; no one came. The blood drained from her body, draining her life away. She had no voice left to scream as the dagger plunged in to her heart.

He Screamed and pleaded for her not to die. _'You can't save them your heart makes you weak. I've seen your hopes and dreams of find you one true love, your soul mate, and living a peaceful and happy life.'_ The monsters voice laughed as it mocked him. _'You don't get it. You are a weapon you have no soul let alone a soul mate. Nothing more than a tool and because you deny it, and your fate, you will always be weak!_

'_Once you realize this, your place you will realize that you belong to me, you belong by my side. I am your lord and master. I MADE YOU!'_ he screamed and shouted his refusal and his Bloody body thrashed about trying to free himself from the vision. Then as Ginny let her last breath escape her lifeless body his world goes black.

He woke up in the hospital wing a month later not knowing how he got there, but knowing that another life was gone, and it was his fault. Madame Pomphry said his body had external and internal injuries as evidence of sexual abuse. It seemed that the monster found a way to inflict physical pain and injury to him through their link.

'_Just great now they will pity me more something I don't need. I hate being a freak.'_ He laid there healing and blaming himself. It was official he was alone he had no one. There was left no family, no friends, and pity looks from people around him. His house turned their backs on him they all blamed him for Ginny's death. He was beaten near death the first night back from summer holiday. Ron led the attack saying it was his fault she was dead.

'You're the Savior! You're supposed to be all powerful and save People!' Ron had shouted as they all took turns in beating him with any thing and everything they could get their hands on. 'But you don't save anyone but yourself! You killed them and you kill everyone around you! You're not a savior. You're a Murderer!' he was then hung him naked by his wrist on the door of the potions classroom. His few possessions slashed broken and torn lay at his feet. _'This will show Slytherins can't fool Gryffindors like they can a stupid old hat.' _He was than left to die, as a warning sign to all Slytherins at there was no mercy for Killers.

Malfoy was always an early riser but that morning he probably wished he had stay in bed that morning, instead of almost falling in to a pool of blood. Draco fucking Malfoy had saved him! Malfoy, his long time rival. 'I'll never hear the end of that.' He thought bitterly Snape had been called to help take him down. He had "DEATH TO SLYTHERIN SPIES" carved into his chest. Now the whole school Knew he was almost sorted into Slytherin.

After he was healed he was pulled from his house but not resorted. It wasn't safe for him. Nowhere was safe for a weapon. Now he walked the halls and stairs in the darkness he didn't care he didn't feel. He knew that he would forever be alone and nothing more than a tool. He was so tired of knowing nothing that was going on and so tired of pain and feeling an empty heart. He felt nothing as he walked right off a moving staircase.

'_Peace at last'_

"Wingardium Leviosa! ACCIO HARRY POTTER!" that voice was damn familiar.

His last thought before blacking out was: _'Damn Malfoy! Why the hell can't you leave me alone?'_


	2. Only Family can help

Mhj

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The Boy Without A Soul **By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 2 "Only family can help."**

"There is nothing I can do he is just blacked out from the fall. No need to worry Mr. Malfoy."

" 'No need to worry'! He looks like death and he is lighter than a small child!"

"Shut up Malfoy leave her alone." Groaned the once sleeping Harry. Madame pomphry made to go check on him but he gave her a warning look and she retreated to her office. Draco was stunned as he watched the medi-witch, who was known to mother all her charges, was scared off by a look form a child half her size. "Look Malfoy you saved the golden boy once again. Cheers to you. Now get lost, because if your here Snape is sure to follow."

"Potter calm down will you. It's just us here. You almost died, what were doing up so late at night? We have potions first thing in the morning." Draco sat in the chair next to his bed Harry didn't look up just keep his vacant stare to the wall in front of him.

"Why bother? I don't attend classes anymore. I don't sleep and there's not much to do at night. What's your excuse?"

"Wha-what do you mean I'm Head boy for Slytherin, I was doing my rounds." The Slytherin was caught slightly of guard by the question. He didn't want the former Gryffindor to know he had been watching and following him whenever he could. Ever since he had found Harry nailed to Snape's door he had been extremely worried about him.

"Oh well next time don't bother."

"Fine then you can walk to the dungeons for your potions. Merlin knows I'm getting old to be climbing all these stairs."

"Oh great the resident Bat is here. What did I tell you Malfoy the sun is down and you Pet bat appears."

"If you took better care of yourself you wouldn't need my potions."

"I don't want potions!" Harry snapped at he glare at the potion master ignoring the bottles being set on the table next to him. "I don't want his pity!" He pointed at a shocked Draco. "I just want to be left alone! Leave and take the mini git with you!"

"I expect to see you in class tomorrow." Sighed the tired Professor. This had been a reoccurring fight between them since the start of the school year he turned on his heel and nodded for the young Slytherin to follow. He walked out slowly waiting for those last words; which were sure to follow.

"You Wish" Harry turned from the two Exiting Slytherins pretending to sleep. He waited to the sound of their footsteps died down to nothing before let go of the glamour charms and let his tears fall free.

"Professor what's going on with Potter?"

"Nothing, which a potion and a goodnight sleep won't help." Mutter the potion master as the two Slytherins made their way to their dark dungeon home.

"He doesn't need a potion he needs a keeper. Potter is almost a walking corpse. He never eats, never sleeps and no one seems to give a damn!" Draco's voice started to rise with his temper. Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall the strong arms of his head of house.

"You shouldn't lecture on things you know nothing about." He growled as his dark eyes glared into the silver ones of his prize student. "Mr. Malfoy what is your sudden concern of Mr. Potter's well being? Had you both not always hated each other?"

" My Concern is that no one in this Bloody castle is concerned about Potters well being. The golden boy has fallen into the dark and known wants to help him back. That is with the exception of you. Why is that sir?" the Slytherin was droop and escorted to the short distance to the common rooms.

"Mr. Malfoy I will ask that you stay away from Mr. Potter as there is nothing you can do to help him. Goodnight." The potions professor turned and started to leave when a voice stopped him, but he did not turn back.

"You never answered my question. Why do you help him when on one else will?"

"One does not give up on Family." With out waiting for a response Snape disappeared in to the shadows.

Draco was stunned to say the least as he headed to his private Head Boy room his mind was over run with many unanswered questions all, which seem to involve the form Golden boy of Gry6ffindor. 'Why did everyone hate Potter? Why was Harry eating? Was Harry's Eye's really that green or did the gods give him real emeralds for eyes?' Draco stopped in the process of opening his door when the he realized what he was thinking. 'It's POTTER not Harry. And I don't like his eyes.' He close and charmed his room seal and silence. "It's sad when one try and lie to oneself." Draco tumbled into bed not caring he was still dressed. He was exhausted with the night events but he came to one important decision. "One thing is clear I won't eve leave Potter alone. If he can take care of himself then I make sure he does."

The sun rose and was shining through the hospital windows as Harry sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Your glamour fell again potter." Harry rolled his eyes at the voice know it wouldn't leave anytime soon.

"Thank you Uncle, for telling me, but I took it off before I went to sleep. Now why don't you take you pointy ears and Bat robes and go terrorize some poor first year." The figure stepped from the shadows. He had long silky Black Hair his ears were pointed and skin was white as a porcelain china doll and his eyes were a light Charcoal gray.

"Harry you do have people who care for you."

"I am a weapon. Those who you say care only care if I can do my job." Harry's Emerald eyes burned with anger and pain. He got out of bed and walked to the window keeping his back to his uncle. He saw his own Handsome elfin appearance and thought 'I'm such and ugly freak.' He could not she the beauty in his waist length hair or his soft porcelain skin.

He remembered when his aunt cut his hair off and found his point ears he was beaten bloody for his freakish looks. So he wished his hair back and was beaten for his freakish ways. The next time his hair was cut she screamed it better not grow back. It was his first glamour and he didn't even know it. His aunt left his hair long enough to hid hi pointed ears but after awhile they forgot he had them. Yes glamour charms were good at hiding from the world but you can't hide from yourself. Even the Elvin blood couldn't take the cursed scar from his forehead.

"We've had the argument before uncle, from you and your mate I wish you would leave me be I know my job. You have a job as well. You walk a fine line with your life and the life of your mate on the line. Just talking to me could get you or uncle Remmy killed. Forget about me and leave me to my fate. You'll both live longer that way."

"Harry despite what you might think Remus and I will never give up on you. We're family and despite what differences your father and I had we were family and we took care of one another." The Elf let his Glamour fall into place and his hair shorten and looked greasy his eyes were pitch black his pale complexion looked sickly. "I'll seed you in class Mr. Potter."

"Don't hold your Breath Professor Snape."

Draco was having a lousy morning. Crabbe and Goyle decided that their stomachs were more important than waking him. Then the elves shrunk his clean uniform so he had to wear the one he slept in plus the fact it had puffskin vomit on it. To make matters worst Blaise stole the last of his magical me hair gel. And it was sticking up everywhere with bed head and he had no time to shower. Now he was running to the great hall to at least get a cup of coffee before potions. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice a smaller student walking straight for him.

"BAM! CRASH!" the smaller boy went flying it to a suit of armor and it tore the fragile skin.

"Watch where you're going you little… Oh Merlin Potter you bleeding!' Draco rushed to the former Gryffindor's side. There was a trail of blood from the impact point all the way to the floor where the fallen boy laid. "I've got to get you to the hospital." The Slytherin scooped Harry up with ease and started to run to the hospital wing but a voice stopped him.

"Malfoy stop. Put me down now. Then leave me ALONE!"

"I don't think so Potter. In case you haven't notice you are bleeding and if you don't get help you'll die."

"Don't be a hero Malfoy it ruins you heartless bastard image."

"I don't give a Fuck I'm taking you to the hospital wing and that's final."

"She won't treat me. She's under orders not to."

"What? Who the hell would order that?"

"Fudge. After the attack this summer he declared me a Death eater spy. So now any public Facility is to deny me assistants. It's considered treason. Only family can help convicted Death eaters as the family honor laws can not be broken or changed."

"That's what Snape meant by one does not give up on family." Draco quickly changed directions and head to the dungeons as fast as he could.

"For a Spy he sure has a big mouth." Complained Harry before letting the dark take him over.

AN: I tried to make this a long chapter Because I'll gone to Arizona for a month. Don't worry I'll still work on this and Looking through your eyes so I will update when I get back.


	3. How do you lose your soul?

Mhj

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The Boy Without A Soul **By Angelwings Sorrow****Chapter 3 "How do you lose your soul?"**

"Yes enter." Snape was preparing for class when there was a desperate knock at his office door.

"Professor … he needs help… sir, please!"

"What happen to him? Why are you carrying him?" The potion's master ushered the two boys into the room and glanced around to make sure no one was round or following them. "Lay him the on the couch."

"Well sir we had a little run in, in front of the great hall and since he is so light he went flying into a near by suit of armor." Draco laid the former Gryffindore on the couch.

"Remove his robes and his shirt while I get his potions and healing slave." The blonde Slytherin froze "Now Draco before he bleeds to death."

"Yes sir." Draco turned bright red as he removed the soiled robes from the small boy. After removing the shirt Snape entered the room and began forcing potions down Harry's throat.

"Class is about to start. I want you to go in and start the class reading and preparing the potion on the board. I'll be in shortly."

"Sir I can watch Potter sir there are more death eater spies now they were mark last Friday. Father wrote that you were under suspicion. The dark lord has been very dissatisfied that that most of the muggle attacks that you were apart of were prevented by auras." The potion master spy paled at this news.

"I see, I wasn't called last Friday, but a number of Slytherins stayed in town for the weekend. When you write you father tell him thanks and I'll be more careful from now on. As for Potter you know the law only family care take care of him I'll not have you risking your freedom for our family problems."

"Sir the law is for a public hospital or medi-wizarding healing facilities not individuals. I'll be fine the class will think I'm skiving off because of a bad hair day. "Draco smirked as he pointed to his mess hair. "You better go the class is filling up."

"Very well wash wounds then apply the salve. If he wakes shove these potions down his throat Merlin knows he won't take them on his own." Snape shove the potions at the young Slytherin then swept from the room with robes billowing behind him.

"He's such a drama Queen." Gasped a raspy voice. "Cough Cough' the smaller teen coughed up some blood. "Just ignore his orders and get to class. I'm fine I'll be even better if everyone would leave me alone."

"You don't mean that Potter. You're going to bleed to death if you don't get treatment, besides Snape will kill me If I didn't follow his orders, or worst take points." Harry shook his head as he allowed Draco to help him sit up.

'Wonder if all Slytherins are this overly dramatic?' As Harry ponder the workings of the Slytherin mind, Draco removed the bloody rags the injured back. He was trying to do it with the detachment of a healer, but it was hard when the patient had such an inner beauty that it made the outer one ten times more beautiful.

"Potter I need you to help me out here and stop fighting me."

"I'm not fight you I'm too weak. So just leave me alone."

"I won't argue that you're too weak to move right now, but you're not too weak to use magic. I can't see the wound there is a strong glamour on you and I can't heal what I can't see. Draco felt the smaller boy stiffen in his arms. " I know you don't trust me, but I really want to help. Please let me help you."

"You won't like what you see no one ever like what they see"

"Potter you're hurt of course I'm not going to like. You are so thin that this injury could kill you." The Slytherin's deep voice dropped to a soft whisper. "Please I don't want you to die."

Harry was speechless. He had heard many times that people care and that he had to live to fulfill his destiny, but the words always sounded hollow. Only is uncle Severus ever truly sincere. He closed his eye and released the glamour. He didn't want the other boy to see the small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Hope was a dangerous thing, but it will keep him alive for the time being. He had a purpose to sever after all. 'Hope' what was he hoping for? Love? Affection? Something this boy might not feel for him. Maybe it was just pity or id was delusions of lost child.

"You're an Elfin." Draco gasped in awe. His shock wore to sadness as the young elfin pulled away in shame. "You're beautiful h…Potter. Unfortunately you now have blood in this beautifully soft hair. The blonde Slytherin gently pulled the long black hair together and moved it to the side so he could wash the Harry's back. Draco waved his wand over the small back to stop and further bleeding the washed away the excess blood. When applying the salve Draco noticed the many scars that riddle the smooth skin. Some of the were fresh others old some maybe even years old. His heart broke how could he have been so wrong about Harry. 'Harry? When did he become Harry?'

'He's always been Harry you were just too stubborn to listen to me' argued his heart.

'If you're so smart what do I do now?'

'Be there for him show you give damn about him. No one ever showed him that. '

'How do you know all that and I don't.'

' I pay attention to something other than quidditch and potions. '

'If you weren't me I'd hate you.'

' Get over yourself I have now take care of the beautiful Elfin. ' Draco decide not to comment but finish the task at hand.

"There now that you back is healed let wash the blood out of you hair. I know Beautiful needs special care."

"Its just hair Malfoy." The elfin blushed as he rolled his eyes and turned his head away; in an attempt to hide is embarrassment. No one had ever taken such gentle care when treating his injuries. Normally it's potions shoved down his throat and healing charms that rip through his body.

"Potter Just take your potions while I get water and a wash basin. You better take them all or I'll get Professor Snape to give them to you."

"Fine, but I'm doing this under threat of inhumane cruelty!" Harry watched the laughing Slytherin disappear in to the bathroom then began owning the awful fowl tasting potions.

'I know Uncle Severus can make them taste but he just like to see me suffer.' After placing the last empty vial on the table he sat back ad let the tears fall. The small Elfin hugged his knees a cried in shame and sorrow. He was shamed that someone as beautiful as Malfoy saw his ugly freakish body. He felt the sorrow of his fate.

'I am a freak, and a weapon; I have no right to hope. Hope kills I kill no one will ever love a weapon.' Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand lay gently on his shoulder.

"It's all right potter it's just me."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?

"I am not sure. I guess I miss the lively Potter who would give me a real challenge. Then there is the part of me that wants to be the friend I never got the chance to be. Draco helped Harry lay back down on the couch with his head and his hair hang over the armrest. The long silky elfin hair pooling the water basin below and Draco started to wash and rinse the blood away.

"You're better off being friends with a leashing slug than me. I just bring death Like I basilisk one look from me and your dead."

"You're wrong, you have saved some many people by stopping that madman each time you face him." The Slytherin began to gently the hair with a towel.

" NO! I killed my love ones I killed people I don't even know. Draco Leave me before you die too."

"But Harry …" suddenly the small teen was enveloped in a blue light and soon fast asleep.

"He won't listen to you."

"Professor Lupin!" Draco gasped as he saw his DADA teacher walk in to the room with his wand still out. "What did you do to him?"

"Just a sleeping charm and please cal me Remus." The werewolf put his wand away as she stroked the hair out of the sleeping elfin's face. " Harry won't listen to you or anyone for that matter. He has lost his soul and he is just waiting to die."

"What do you mean he's lost his soul?"

"Do you remember in third year when the studied the dementors because they were everywhere?" Draco nodded thinking back to what they learned. "What does it feel like when they are near?"

"Well it felt like the happiness was being sucked out of me."

"Exactly! That is what they are doing feeding on your happiness. When they administered the Kiss they take your soul by draining you of the one thing that keeps the happiness and the soul alive."

"What's that sir?"

"Hope."

"Hope?" now this was confusing the young Slytherin.

"Yes Harry has lost all hope and is just waiting to die. With out hope his body moves with no real life."

"But Professor Snape said that all he need was a couple of potions and rest, And H…Potter would be okay." Draco protested. He did not like what he was hearing. He refused to believe that Harry was going to die. Harry was stronger than that and had the will to survive any thing.

"Severus," sighed Remus "Is denying the fact Harry can't be cured, at lest not with potions. Deep down he knows this, but he'll continue to try every he can think of to save him."

"If that is true? If there is not cure why do you let him purse this pointless task?"

"Then I would be taking his hope, and that would shatter Severus' soul. Harry is that last of his family and it would kill him to lose him again."

"…" The Young Slytherin continued to stare at the young Elfin. 'How can such a beautiful person with such purity of heart lose his hope, his soul?'

"So how long have you cared for Harry?"

"What?!" the werewolf laughed as Draco had fallen of his seat and landed flat on his arse. "Ow! That bloody hurt."

"Severus had the same reaction when I told him my suspicions. There is no point in trying to hide it. I maybe an old werewolf but my sense of smell is still sharp."

"Sir you are not old, the headmaster is old." Draco stood up and then covered the sleeping Elfin with a soft fur blanket that was on the armchair he was once sitting on. "What does you're sense of smell have to do with my feelings for Harry?"

"Humans don't know this but every emotion has a scent. You have the scent of caring. It's lighter than love and sweeter then lust, but there is a faint hint of lust when you are near Harry. So I don't think you are in love with him, but given time you will fall for him. I don't really need your scent to tell me your feelings I see in your eyes and the your actions. You watch him worry over him and you protect him. If that isn't the ways of love I don't know what is." Remus smirked as he had watched the Slytherin brush soft kiss to the elfin's forehead as he tucked him in.

"I'm head boy of Slytherin I'm suppose to watch out for the other student to keep them from harms way."

"Yes but how many students do you tuck in and kiss goodnight?" Draco's pale face began to glow bright red, but he was spared from answering by the potion master's entrance.

"Is he alright? I have more potions for pain and infections…"

"Calm down Severus Harry's fine. I've got him under a sleeping charm. He's too exhausted to fight it. So he won't run off like always." Remus held a hand on his mate shoulder to calm his mate.

"Mr. Malfoy report and do not leave any detail out."

"Sir. Potter was reluctant to let me help at first. Eventually I got him to trust me not to harm him and remove his glamour. I was then able to see and treat the cuts, thankfully, weren't too deep. Do to his small light frame he lost a lot of blood."

"He removed his glamour?!" Snape whirled around to Harry's sleeping form. To say he was shocked would be an understatement; he was floored at this truth! 'Harry hates his elfin form and would never willingly remove his glamour charm for any even family. He must really trust Draco.'

"Severus Harry's secret is safe with Draco. Your prize student has taken great care of our nephew. He even got him to drink all his potions even those special nutrient potions he refuses to drink." Snape's eyes widen and he whirled around till hi gaze landed on the empty potion vials. Draco thought if the potion master kept whirling around like that his head was going to snap. Snape then looked over at the two teens and gave them a calculating look. Then the serious oxy eyes met amused amber eyes.

'Damn I owe you 10 galleons don't I."

'Yes you do love but, I believe, aside from or small wager, this will be good for Harry. Maybe Draco can help him find his soul.'

'Lupin you are an optimistic Gryffindor I refuse to risk Harry's life on adolescent hormones. You need more than puppy love to convince me that this is best for Harry. Till then I have nothing more to say.'

"I'm impressed Mr. Malfoy you could make a fine medi-wizard some day. I have to get back the second half of class is about to begin. I have a free period after that what about you Lupin?"

"Well I have a period after lunch. I have first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in 10 minutes."

"Very well then. Mr. Malfoy you receive full marks for to day and 10 points to Slytherin for taking care of a fellow student." Then the head of Slytherin swept out of the room out and the werewolf chuckled at his mate dramatics.

"I knew he'd figure away for his house to earn points. I must be going too." Remus stood up and straightened his robes. "You don't have to stay Draco the sleep charm will last till the end of class. He'll be fine if you want to return to your dorm and rest as it has been a taxing morning on you."

"No, I'll stay. Harry told me that potions and charms don't last long on him. He shouldn't wake up and alone."

"Alright. If he does wake before Severus returns try and get him to eat something. Merlin knows he won't listen to us maybe he'll listen to you." Remus smiled at the blonde teen before he leaving the two teens to the silence of the dungeons. Draco turned his gaze back to the sleeping elfin.

"Don't worry Harry I'll help you heal your shattered soul. I don't know how, but I'll find away. I'm not giving up on you."

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the wait. I hope you like it.

Angelwings


	4. I am a weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it**_

_**.**_

**The Boy Without A Soul**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 4 "I am a weapon."**

'_Well Potter back again? Why do you fight me? You don't know the power of the dark side.'_

'_I'm not here by choice and stop spouting off bad lines from muggle movies.'_

'_Still the insolent brat I see. Curio!'_

'_Ahhhh!' Harry felt the pain rip through his body. Then it stopped and he could just barely hear Voldemort laughing over the blood pounding in his ears. 'This is getting old Tom. I'm not fighting you, but I'm not going to give in to you either. I'm tired and I just want to be left alone.'_

'_You're never alone Potter I will always be here. I see that you're tired of living. The life of a weapon is rough; nothing to live for but death. Death has being following you since birth hasn't it? First were your mother and father they were your first victims. Then there were those poor animals that you would save only to die at your hand."_

'_I didn't kill them Vernon did. He poisoned them.'_

"_He killed them because they meant so much to you._ _They were your only friends and weapons don't need friends. You are a weapon and weapons are soulless machines. Stop fighting me Potter it's fruitless. Everything is falling around there is nothing left for you and no one left to care._'

'_And no way to shut you up._'

'_Curior! You show respect_ _your future master!'_

''_Pant' You are not and never will be my master! I maybe a weapon but I don't have to listen to your shite. I know all your speeches by heart all the mudblood and the muggles must die crap. You preach out the pureblood way of life but you nothing but a half-blood hypocrite I will kill you I may not live to see a free world with out you in it, but I will see you dead! For now I settle for seeing you in pain. CURIOR!'_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Harry, please wake up! Please open you pretty eyes." Draco held the small teen close as he thrashed about. He was going out of his mind with worry as Harry went deathly still. Professor Lupin had been gone 20 minutes when Harry started to seizure. There was no mistaking the screaming and the shaking as if you were trying to put out the fire that was coursing through your veins. Harry was under a curse. He had seen his father under the same curse when the dark lord paid an unexpected call to the manor.

Luckily Draco was a favored student and had the passwords to Snape's potions' cupboard other wise he would be going out of his mind with worry it took only a second to find the right potions and he also found special ones marked just for Harry. After pushing the potions down Harry's throat he held the elfin close and whisper soft words of comfort.

"I'm awake! 'cough'." Harry wheezed as he floated back to consciousness.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Harry, are you in any pain? Do you need a drink of water?"

"I'm alright Malfoy. What are you still doing here?" The smaller teen glared as he tried to squirm his way out of the Slytherin's arms. "I thought I told you that don't need anyone!"

"Well you're wrong. Professors Snape and Lupin were very worried over you and agreed that I should look after you." Draco set the elfin down on the seat beside him, but kept a firm hold with an arm around the teen's waist.

"I don't believe you." Harry glared and once again tried to remove himself from Draco's arms.

"Well they did." 'Well for the first class while they were teaching, but that won't stop me from taking care of Harry.'

"Well I refuse your help. I have no need for you care." just to prove his point he yanked his body away from the warm caring arms took two steps towards the office door before collapsing in to back into those warm caring arms.

"Potter you're not well I'm helping you and that's final."

"Why? Why do you even care?"

"I care Harry because your eyes are so beautiful that they should never be sad."

"They're just eyes, nothing special." The elfin tried to be stern but his voice came out just a bear whisper and blush rose to his cheek as the Slytherin Brushed the hair from his eyes with a long graceful finger.

"No they are a window to how you feel and I never want you to be sad again." Harry closed his eyes to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. He wanted to believe Draco, he wanted to believe the promise those soft words held. He leaned his head into the Slytherin's touch as cupped Harry's cheek in his hand.

"Will you kindly refrain from groping my nephew, in my office?"

"Uncle Severus I was just leaving." Harry was the first to come out of shock and pushed Draco ways as he stalked toward his elfin elder. "Malfoy here was manhandling me and refusing to let me leave!"

"HARRY!" Draco shouted in pure shock. Not only had the elfin manage to escape his grasp but he just flat out lied to his own uncle. 'How very Slytherin of you Harry.'

"I see, well in that case 50 points to Slytherin for preventing my nephew from doing something foolish. Come here Harry I need to run a few scans on you before Mr. Malfoy

can escort you to your rooms. Remus will be by later to check on you as will I."

'Uncle...' Harry glared at the potion master. 'You were supposed to detention not award him house points'

'That's why I'm the professor and you are the student. Besides you lie as well as your father. If I came in five minutes later than you would both snogging each others face off.'

'You must be thinking of you and uncle Remmy. Malfoy and I will never be like that ever.'

"I don't need a babysitter." growled the angry elfin as he waited for scanning to be over.

"You need more then a sitter you need a keeper. You're still underweight and have a low blood count from your recent injury, but you're well enough to return to your quarters and resume classes tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy please take him back to his rooms. They are located on the third floor down the corridor the password is 'Elfin child'."

"Actually that is your password to my rooms. My password is none of this git's business."

"Draco will escort you to your quarters and you will behave and you will the password just like a good elfin prince. Right?"

"Fine, uncle Sevvy!" Harry snarled through clenched teeth gathering his energy to storm out the door.

"if he faints again bring him here. I don't care about who sees or about my cover you bring him here."

"Yes sir." Draco raced after the disgruntled elfin and Severus sat back in his chair and prayed.

"I pray to the gods you are right Remus. I pray you are right about Draco and I am wrong."

Draco had to run to keep up with the smaller boy. Harry had replaced the glamours to hide his Elfin heritage and was walking at a fast pace in hopes of ditching the annoying Slytherin. Unfortunately the gods did not favor him as the Blonde quickly caught up to him.

"Potter Slow down you're going to faint again and I'll have to carry you all the way back to your uncle's again."

"Why can't you take a hint and leave me alone!"

" I thought about it, but then I realized you intrigue my curiosity. I want to know the Harry behind the Potter Mask. But in order to do that I have to be at your side at all times. This also means I'll be taking care of you since you refuse to do so youself. I can't get to know you if you waste away to nothing."

"And I can't believe how much you talk! Do you ever shut up?" Harry stormed up to the statue guarding the 3rd floor hall. "Harry Potter, The Weapon, and Draco Malfoy, The Ferret." The Statue moved to the side allowing the two teens access. A Gryffindor of one of the lower years tried to follow them but the statue slid shut and demanded the password.

"That was close potter he almost got in." Draco hasten his step to keep up with Harry as the former Gryffindor refused to slow down.

"They can't get in without a password and identification. Like you password is now 'The Ferret' they can't use that without your Id which is 'Draco Malfoy' one can not be used with out the other so I'm perfectly protected."

Draco glared at the smaller teen. He still hated to be reminded of that four year incident which got him turned into a ferret. Then he stopped as he thought of Harry's password 'The Weapon'. That's when he realized that's how the young elfin thought of himself and nothing more. 'But you're not a soulless weapon. How can I make you see that you are so much more then you believe and not world weapon?'

Harry led the way to his chambers hoping to pass his blushing shyness off as flushing anger. 'Malfoy is being so nice to me and I can't believe I'm showing him to my rooms and I gave him a password to said rooms. I must be desperate.' Harry kept his head down as they reached the paint of a stag. "prongs" the paint opened and he quickly entered hoping the Slytherin would take the hint and leave.

"This place looks like an apothecary!"

'Well so much for hope. When will I ever learn?'

"Don't touch anything Malfoy! This is my uncle's attempt at keeping me out of trouble. If I refuse to attend classes then he sends up a list of potions to do by the end of the day. I can safely say that the hospital wing will not need potions for the next two years."

"Two years? We've only been in school three weeks! Even if you brewing all day that still wouldn't make two years worth of potions." It was hard to believe that this is what Harry did all day. He was impressed by the skills it took to male these potions but he was sadden by the fact that this was all he did all day and the fact he did this all alone.

"I know it seems impossible but I've got nothing better to do. I don't like sleeping and there is no point in going to class. Uncle Severus is determined to turn me in to a Potion master." Harry sighed matter how he much he tried to harden his heart he could freeze out his uncles.

"Look Potter you had a rough morning. You need you rest I'll come by after dinner and I'll help you with today's potion's list." The Slytherin guided the elfin from the common room to the bed chamber.

"I don't need you help Malfoy." Harry tried hard to protest but Draco could hear the tiredness in his voice. In his weaken state he couldn't fight off the strong gentle that helped him in to bed.

"I know you don't need my help but I want to help you." Draco removed Harry's robes and transfigured the boy's clothes to soft silk pajamas be fore he tucked him in. "Professor Lupin is coming to check on you during lunch and then Professor Snape will come see you before dinner. So do not go wandering off and I'll see you after dinner." Before he could stop himself Draco kissed Harry's forehead and quickly left.

"I am a weapon." Harry whispered in to the darkness of his room.

"I have no soul." He could feel the tears gather in his eyes.

"I have no hope." He curled into the fetal Chapter 4 " I am a weapon"

'_Well Potter back again? Why do you fight me? You don't know the power of the dark side.'_

'_I'm not here by choice and stop spouting off bad lines from muggle movies.'_

'_Still the insolent brat I see. Curio!'_

'_Ahhhh!' Harry felt the pain rip through his body. Then it stopped and he could just barely hear Voldemort laughing over the blood pounding in his ears. 'This is getting old Tom. I'm not fighting you, but I'm not going to give in to you either. I'm tired and I just want to be left alone.'_

'_You're never alone Potter I will always be here. I see that you're tired of living. The life of a weapon is rough; nothing to live for but death. Death has being following you since birth hasn't it? First were your mother and father they were your first victims. Then there were those poor animals that you would save only to die at your hand.'_

'_I didn't kill them Vernon did. He poisoned them.'_

"_He killed them because they meant so much to you._ _They were your only friends and weapons don't need friends. You are a weapon and weapons are soulless machines. Stop fighting me Potter it's fruitless. Everything is falling down around you. Tthere is nothing left for you and no one left to care._'

'_And there is no way to shut you up._'

'_Curior! You show respect_ _your future master!'_

''_Pant' You are not and never will be my master! I maybe a weapon but I don't have to listen to your shite. I know all your speeches by heart all the mudblood and the muggles must die crap. You preach out the pureblood way of life but you nothing but a half-blood hypocrite and I will kill you. I may not live to see a free world without you in it, but I will see you dead! For now I settle for seeing you in pain. CURIOR!'_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Harry, please wake up! Please open you pretty eyes." Draco held the small teen close as he thrashed about. He was going out of his mind with worry as Harry went deathly still. Professor Lupin had been gone 20 minutes when Harry started to seizure. There was no mistaking the screaming and the shaking as if you were trying to put out the fire that was coursing through your veins. Harry was under a curse. He had seen his father under the same curse when the dark lord paid an unexpected call to the manor.

Luckily Draco was a favored student and had the passwords to Snape's potions' cupboard other wise he would be going out of his mind with worry it took only a second to find the right potions and he also found special ones marked just for Harry. After pushing the potions down Harry's throat he held the elfin close and whisper soft words of comfort.

"I'm awake! 'cough'." Harry wheezed as he floated back to consciousness.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Harry, are you in any pain? Do you need a drink of water?"

"I'm alright Malfoy. What are you still doing here?" The smaller teen glared as he tried to squirm his way out of the Slytherin's arms. "I thought I told you that don't need anyone!"

"Well you're wrong. Professors Snape and Lupin were very worried over you and agreed that I should look after you." Draco set the elfin down on the seat beside him, but kept a firm hold with an arm around the teen's waist.

"I don't believe you." Harry glared and once again tried to remove himself from Draco's arms.

"Well they did." 'Well for the first class while they were teaching, but that won't stop me from taking care of Harry.'

"Well I refuse your help. I have no need for you care." just to prove his point he yanked his body away from the warm caring arms took two steps towards the office door before collapsing in to back into those warm caring arms.

"Potter you're not well I'm helping you and that's final."

"Why? Why do you even care?"

"I care Harry because your eyes are so beautiful that they should never be sad."

"They're just eyes, nothing special." The elfin tried to be stern but his voice came out just a bear whisper and a blush rose to his cheek as the Slytherin brushed the hair from his eyes with a long graceful finger.

"No they are a window to how you feel and I never want you to be sad again." Harry closed his eyes to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. He wanted to believe Draco, he wanted to believe the promise those soft words held. He leaned his head into the Slytherin's touch as cupped Harry's cheek in his hand.

"Will you kindly refrain from groping my nephew, in my office?"

"Uncle Severus I was just leaving." Harry was the first to come out of shock and pushed Draco ways as he stalked toward his elfin elder. "Malfoy here was manhandling me and refusing to let me leave!"

"HARRY!" Draco shouted in pure shock. Not only had the elfin manage to escape his grasp but he just flat out lied to his own uncle. 'How very Slytherin of you Harry.'

"I see, well in that case 50 points to Slytherin for preventing my nephew from doing something foolish. Come here Harry I need to run a few scans on you before Mr. Malfoy

can escort you to your rooms. Remus will be by later to check on you as will I."

'Uncle...' Harry glared at the potion master. 'You were supposed to give him detention not award him house points'

'That's why I'm the professor and you are the student. Besides you lie as well as your father. If I came in five minutes later than you would both snogging each others face off.'

'You must be thinking of you and uncle Remmy. Malfoy and I will never be like that ever.'

"I don't need a babysitter." growled the angry elfin as he waited for scanning to be over.

"You need more then a sitter you need a keeper. You're still underweight and have a low blood count from your recent injury, but you're well enough to return to your quarters and resume classes tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy please take him back to his rooms. They are located on the third floor down the corridor the password is 'Elfin child'."

"Actually that is your password to my rooms. My password is none of this git's business."

"Draco will escort you to your quarters and you will behave and you will the password just like a good elfin prince. Right?"

"Fine, uncle Sevvy!" Harry snarled through clenched teeth gathering his energy to storm out the door.

"If he faints again bring him here. I don't care about who sees or about my cover you bring him here."

"Yes sir." Draco raced after the disgruntled elfin and Severus sat back in his chair and prayed.

"I pray to the gods you are right Remus. I pray you are right about Draco and I am wrong."

Draco had to run to keep up with the smaller boy. Harry had replaced the glamours to hide his Elfin heritage and was walking at a fast pace in hopes of ditching the annoying Slytherin. Unfortunately the gods did not favor him as the Blonde quickly caught up to him.

"Potter! Slow down you're going to faint again and I'll have to carry you all the way back to your uncle's again."

"Why can't you take a hint and leave me alone!"

" I thought about it, but then I realized you intrigue my curiosity. I want to know the Harry behind the Potter Mask. But in order to do that I have to be at your side at all times. This also means I'll be taking care of you since you refuse to do so yourself. I can't get to know you if you waste away to nothing."

"And I can't believe how much you talk! Do you ever shut up?" Harry stormed up to the statue guarding the 3rd floor hall. "Harry Potter, The Weapon, and Draco Malfoy, The Ferret." The Statue moved to the side allowing the two teens access. A Gryffindor of one of the lower years tried to follow them but the statue slid shut and demanded the password.

"That was close Potter he almost got in." Draco hasten his step to keep up with Harry as the former Gryffindor refused to slow down.

"They can't get in without a password and identification. Like you password is now 'The Ferret' they can't use that without your Id which is 'Draco Malfoy' one can not be used with out the other so I'm perfectly protected."

Draco glared at the smaller teen. He still hated to be reminded of that four year incident which got him turned into a ferret. Then he stopped as he thought of Harry's password 'The Weapon'. That's when he realized that's how the young elfin thought of himself and nothing more. 'But you're not a soulless weapon. How can I make you see that you are so much more then you believe and not world weapon?'

Harry led the way to his chambers hoping to pass his blushing shyness off as flushing anger. 'Malfoy is being so nice to me and I can't believe I'm showing him to my rooms and I gave him a password to said rooms. I must be desperate.' Harry kept his head down as they reached the paint of a stag. "prongs" the paint opened and he quickly entered hoping the Slytherin would take the hint and leave.

"This place looks like an apothecary!"

'Well so much for hope. When will I ever learn?'

"Don't touch anything Malfoy! This is my uncle's attempt at keeping me out of trouble. If I refuse to attend classes then he sends up a list of potions to do by the end of the day. I can safely say that the hospital wing will not need potions for the next two years."

"Two years? We've only been in school three weeks! Even if you were brewing all day that still wouldn't make enough for two years worth of potions." It was hard to believe that this is what Harry did all day. He was impressed by the skills it took to male these potions but he was sadden by the fact that this was all he did all day and the fact he did this all alone.

"I know it seems impossible but I've got nothing better to do. I don't like sleeping and there is no point in going to class. Uncle Severus is determined to turn me in to a Potion Master." Harry sighed matter how he much he tried to harden his heart he could freeze out his uncles.

"Look Potter you had a rough morning. You need you rest I'll come by after dinner and I'll help you with today's potion's list." The Slytherin guided the elfin from the common room to the bed chamber.

"I don't need your help Malfoy." Harry tried hard to protest but Draco could hear the tiredness in his voice. In his weaken state he couldn't fight off the strong gentle that helped him in to bed.

"I know you don't need my help but I want to help you." Draco removed Harry's robes and shoes and transfigured the boy's clothes to soft silk pajamas be fore he tucked him in. "Professor Lupin is coming to check on you during lunch and then Professor Snape will come see you before dinner. So do not go wandering off and I'll see you after dinner." Before he could stop himself Draco kissed Harry's forehead and quickly left.

"I am a weapon." Harry whispered in to the darkness of his room.

"I have no soul." He could feel the tears gather in his eyes.

"I have no hope." He curled into the fetal position.

"But Do I." for the first time in months he cried himself to sleep.


	5. The Bitterness of Fame

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**The Boy Without A Soul**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 5 : "The Bitterness of fame."**

"I'm sorry sir but I could follow them in. Potter is on the third floor but it's blocked by a statue." The second year trembled.

"Did you at least hear the pass word? Potter is and idiot he must have given it away."

"He was with Malfoy sir and he said his name and mumbled the rest."

"You're useless I want into those rooms!"

"Calm down Ron. It seems Potter has strong wards that need two pass words but have no fear I can break them." A voice from be hind him stopped him from raging on.

"I know you can Hermione. It's just we need to have proof of his use of dark magic. People are starting to doubt us and they want him to lead them." Ron dismissed the 2nd year.

"Nonsense, that 'Freak' has plenty of dark magic and we will show them proof! Malfoy is an excellent start. If we can show others that he is friends with a dark wizard, and everyone knows he is, it will prove we are right. They will come to you for leadership Ron you are the captain of the quidditch team you are the greatest stagiest. They will come to me for the knowledge I have for defeating Dark magic with nothing but light magic. Those Prophecies are nothing but, hog wash. Potter would have been dead long ago if it weren't for us saving his sorry arse. They people are starting to see us and realize that we are the chosen ones." Hermione stated with conviction.

"You're right Herm. I know, it just frustrating that Potter is still getting all this special treatment. He's still here but he's not forced to go to class and there are rumors that he is getting training! Training Hermione! I mean they should be Training us we are the one that are going to be fighting!"

"I know Ron but we have to play it cool. They are starting to see the truth that Potter can't save them. I spoke with the headmaster today and he assured me that the Order needs us. That means they are sure to start training us. You just need to be patient and focused."

"I know it's just hard to wait and I want revenge on Potter. I want him to die slowly for all the death and destruction he has caused. He killed my sister and broke up my family! Fred and George have left mum with nothing! All that money they are making and they are not giving us any of it because they are siding with that murdering bastard!" The Gryffindor's temper was getting the better of him and he was almost yelling at his girlfriend. He hated how his Brothers were hoarding away money. Money that should be his after all he was the one they tested their pranks on.

"Lower you voice others will hear you. Don't worry so much tomorrow we will seek out Malfoy and get proof that he is training Potter to be a death eater. Also we got our first payment from the daily prophet for last weeks story on Potter potion addiction story."

"Really? How much did we get?"

"80 Galleons. Forty for you forty for me."

"Brilliant." Ron gave her a passionate kiss. "You are the Smartest witch in the wizarding world."

"I know. Now let's hurry on to dinner. We'll finish this later." She said giving her boyfriend a seductive smile. They didn't see the terrified Gryffindor hiding behind the bookcase.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

"Where were you today?"

"What do you mean Blaise? I have been at classes all day." Draco gracefully sat down to dinner. Trying to not look like he was avoiding anyone.

"No you haven't you missed double potions."

"Well that you can blame on Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't wake me up this morning then you can blame yourself because you took the last of my hair gel! There was no way I was going out in public with bed head!" he really needed an award for his acting. Lying to his best friend was normally hard because he didn't like deceiving Blaise. He felt no guilt over this because Harry was more important. His was life was hanging on a thread that was so wound tight any bit of strain and it would snap.

"I wanted impress someone. Unfortunately he's no longer in Snape's class."

"You mean you had your schedule changed because of a crush?!"

"Shhh… I've got my eye on someone but I'm not going to go after him yet."

"Why not? Who is he?"

"He's shy, a pureblood but he's in a different house and I'm not sure he's gay."

"Wait there was only one student removed from Snape's class." Draco eyes widened with the realization that just hit him and the blush on Blaise's face just confirmed.

"NO!" Just then whole hall turned to them. So much for not drawing attention to himself.

"No, Blaise, I told you may not borrow Armani robes for your date. Now stop bugging me!" the whole hall went back to their own dinners since there was nothing news worthy happening at the Slytherin table. Once they were no longer the focus of everyone's attention Draco questioned his friend's taste in men.

"Longbottom? Blaise what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that he's everything my mother wanted for me to marry. He's smart..." Blaise ignored the snort that Draco made in disbelief. "He's handsome, he's a pure blood and he's…"

"Bloody rich. He's just below the Malfoy's on the galleon scale."

"I'm not interested in his money. I still have what my dad left me."

"Which one?"

"Dray" Blaise growled.

"Okay, okay I get it you want Longbottom. I guess I can live with that I mean Out of the Gryffindor he's less likely to turn on you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember that house turned on Potter I think he was the only one who didn't. He brought some of his things that he managed to save to Snape office the day after we found him." That day he found Harry was one he was never going to forget and it made him want to protect the boy, to hide him away from the world that had hurt him. He wanted to know why he didn't fight back. But most of all he wanted to know how the beautiful Elfin boy stole his heart.

"Yeah that is true it just proves how sweet he is. You know I don't believe Potter is with the Dark lord."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean why would he join someone who was cause for his Parents death? That and the fact he loved the littlest Weasley like a sister the guy is starved for affection. He's like a puppy looking for a home. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Did Potter Die?"

"What?! No! Why do you say that?" Draco was choking on his pumpkin juice.

"Well No one's really seen him since that morning. Not even the papers have reported any but trash. I mean who is crazy enough to believe that Potter is a death eater and potion addict? Anyway if he didn't die where is he?"

"He alive and he's round but I think he's not willing to face the Lion death squad. You should keep an eye on the lions den. Look what they did to Potter think he a spy there is no telling what they would do to us Slytherins. Call a meeting tonight I want to make sure the younger years aren't in danger."

"You're right. Maybe I should give up on Neville I mean he is a Gryffindor." Blaise slumped in his seat in defeat.

"I didn't say that you should give up. I just want you be careful. He seems to be the only one not effect by Weasley's kill Potter speech at the welcome feast but that doesn't mean he'll he running to you with open arms."

"Point taken." The two finished eating in silence.

Draco Noticed that Granger and Weasley seemed to be extra cheering this evening it unnerved him. "Blaise what's with the mudblood and weasel?"

"Not sure but they look like the just found a million Galleons." Blaise glared.

"They are up to something. I don't like it. I think at the meeting we should set up a surveillance of the two. There's a chance they are after more then Potters blood."

"Like his fame and the money that goes with it. I'll set it up. Potter Is our hope for a free world and not taking the Dark Mark We won't let the lions get him."

"I'll meet you in the common room I have an earn for Professor Snape." Draco excused himself and left for the third floor. He was sadden by the fact Harry was right. People do see him as a means to an end. Blaise meant well but him and the other Slytherins only saw Harry as a way in avoiding the dark mark.

Harry was much more than that. He was a mystery and yet so simple in his needs. There was a story behind Harry not The boy who live but Harry. How was he related to Snape and how was it possible that he was an Elfin. Those were just some of the questions that were spinning in his head. Right now they would have to wait he needed to Check on the Sleeping Elfin.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Harry tossed in his sleep as he was trapped in the grave yard yet again.

"_You seem to like watching his death."_

"_No I don't you sick Bastard." Harry Snarled at the invading voice._

"_You're right. I like watching his death." Voldemort laughed. "I like watch you break each time you see it. Soon your mind will be opened to be and I shall the secrets you are hiding from me."_

"_You won't break me and you can go fuck yourself."_

"_Insolence! Crucio!"_

"_AHHHHH!"_

"_You will obey me!"_

"_FUCK OFF! CRUCIO!" _Harry was tossed back into is own mind and into the Arms of a worried Draco Malfoy.

"We've got to spot meeting like this." Draco smiled trying to hide his worry.

"You again? Why are you here?" Harry Snarled as he tried to hide his blush. This was the second time he way lying in the Slytherin's arms.

"I told you Potter I was going to come and check on you. And it's a good thing I did you almost fell out of bed."

"Big Deal."

"Here is a potion for your pain. And you are going to stay in bed."

"Malfoy I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really, then how come you weigh almost nothing?" ignoring the gapping Elfin Draco Summoned his personal house elf Sissy.

"Yes master Draco?" the little elf squeaked.

"Bring me some chicken broth and fresh bread."

"Yes sir." Then she popped out.

"What are you doing Malfoy?

"Since you probably haven't eaten awhile, your stomach will reject solid foods. So it will be broth and soft moist bread till you can adjust to food again."

"I'm not going to eat it."

"Oh yes you are and I'm not leaving till you do."

"Fine!" Harry snapped but in side he started to feel warm and safe. He wondered why.


	6. Harry's New Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**The Boy Without A Soul**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 6 "Harry's new clothes."**

The days passed in to weeks as Draco and Harry fallen into a routine despite the former Gryffindors protest. Even with the numerous attempts made by Granger and Weasley at trying to catch him in the act of some kind of trouble he was happy with the time he spent with Harry. Every morning Draco would get up early and have breakfast with Harry making sure that he ate and took all of his potions before going to his classes for the day. The Slytherin would return after dinner, making sure he ate dinner because he knew Harry wouldn't have remembered to eat lunch and give the Elfin his homework and class work he missed.

"Malfoy? Why am I doing homework for classes that I do not attend?"

"I told you to call me Draco."

"Fine, 'Draco' why am I doing pointless homework?"

"It's not pointless. You are still enrolled at this school and you are attending classes somewhat. It's more like a tutoring program that Snape had set up since he is your uncle."

"He's a nosey bastard. This is pointless and he knows it. I know all this shit already and it's not like they are going to allow me to take my NEWTs. Fudge has already declared me a Death-eater remember? So I repeat: why am I doing homework?"

"Fine you are doing this because I said so and you will take your NEWTs because you are not a Death-eater! If you were a Death-eater than you would have the decency to dress better than a Junkie squib turning tricks in Knockturn Alley."

"WHAT?! I don't look that bad Malfoy!"

"Yes you do! No self respecting Death-eater would be caught AKed in what you wear. Don't you have any civilized clothes besides you school robes?"

"No, these are all I have my muggle relations never bought me any and I wasn't about to let them know I had money. So I got hand-me-down from me pig of a cousin and the Elfin robes that Snape gave me. I don't wear those because they are out of place here." Harry glared at the Slytherin. _'That and the fact they are way too revealing!'_

"Well then we are just going to have to change that. I'll talk to Severus about getting you some new clothes."

"Malfoy it's a waste of money and I'm not going to go shopping just to satisfy your need to dress up as if I was your personal doll. Besides what's the point of dressing up for my own death? Either way I'm dead so it doesn't matter what I look like?" The Elfin didn't see Draco's eyes shift slowly from upset to down right murderous as he ranted about his impending death.

"You are not going to DIE! I won't let you and further more I won't let you dress like a street urchin anymore." Draco grabbed the robe that was around the smaller boy shoulders. Harry had thrown it on over his pajamas when the stubborn Slytherin had shown up yet again despite his constant badgering to leave and never come back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Harry yelled as Draco ran to the bedroom and began throwing all his clothes into a huge pile even his underwear.

"I'm finally getting rid of these rags!"

"Those aren't 'Rags' those are my clothes!"

"They are rags not even fit for a human to wear. Censum!" The Elfin watched helplessly as his clothes were set on fire and burned to ashes.

"Are you crazy?! Aquatio-onis!" Harry snapped as he put the fire out with the water from his wand. He went through the pile of burnt soggy clothes trying to salvage something to wear but it was a futile task as everything was burned beyond repair. Now he needed to change out of his night clothes as they were wet now and covered in soot. "All of them are ruined! Are you happy now what am I suppose to wear? I can't live in my pajamas!"

"Oh I left you some clothes there in the closet you can wear those till we get you some new ones. You had better change Harry you don't want to catch a cold wearing those wet pajamas." The Slytherin shrugged and left the elfin with what was left of his wardrobe, laughing when he heard an enraged scream come from the bedroom.

"MALFOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Harry Remus and I have been called by the king." Snape said as he entered Harry's quarters followed by his quite mate. "The headmaster found adequate substitutes for our classes so we will be gone no more than two weeks. The Dark Lord thinks I'm going to recruit our people to his side so my absence from meetings will go unnoticed. So please try and keep yourself out of trouble." Snape hadn't stopped talking since he came through the door. He was use to Harry ignoring him when he came to check up on him and take inventory of the potions he had made that day. He didn't realize Harry was not in the room.

He hated leaving alone for so long especially after what had happen at the start of school. Ever since third year, when Sirius escaped, Snape had become very over protective of Harry. He had begun to teach Occlumency to him to protect him from the supposed murder. During these sessions the elfin's home life with those muggles was exposed and it sent the potion master in a rage over the mistreatment of his nephew and only family. That summer he into to the Dursely house and told them that he was Harry's uncle and that they would become potions ingredients if they dare to mistreat him again. The threats fell on deaf ears as Petunia brought up the fact that the blood wards keeping them safe was because of her and if anything happened to her family she would refuse to take Harry back the next summer. Snape pleaded with the headmaster too let him take Harry to Spinners End but he was denied because of his spy status. He was forced to stand there and watch as those muggle and the Manipulative headmaster crush the boy's spirit.

"Fine! It's not as if I'm going anywhere dressed like this! Oh and you can tell Sakura I'm never going back there! She made her choice she'll have to live with it!" Severus was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard the shouting coming from the bathroom. No matter how much he and Remus tried to show Harry that they loved him he continued to push them away, but really hiding from them was a bit childish.

"Yes I know! You say that every time we go back there! She regrets her choice ever since she made it but the king wouldn't allow you to enter our homeland! She had to follow the orders of her King! Now get out here! I refuse to argue with the bathroom door!"

"I'm not coming out until I get some decent clothes!"

"What's wrong with your clothes; other than the fact that they are better used as cleaning rags?"

"Ask the blond on the couch!" Severus and Remus looked to the snickering blonde, who was sitting quietly reading Quidditch Monthly.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is he yelling about?"

"We had an argument about his homework and one thing led to another and so long story short I burned all the rags that I found in the closet and his trunk. Now he won't come out of the bathroom." Draco stated without looking up from his magazine.

"You burned all his clothes over homework?" Snape glared at his star student.

"Oh Severus leave the boy alone. You're just mad because you didn't think of it sooner. We've been trying to get Harry new clothes since forever." Remus smiled as he tried to soothe his grumpy mate. The Slytherin looked up and was taken back by his visiting professors appearance. These two attractive men did not look like his poor, shaggy, worn DADA Professor or his greasy sickly looking git of a Potions Professor. They were both wearing what Draco assumed to be Elfin robes made of a rich soft Elvin cloth, said to be the finest in all the worlds. Neither Professor was wearing glamour charms even though their appearance was a complete turn around from their normal everyday looks.

They looked healthier and happier. Severus' appearance surprised him the most because his hair was so long it almost touched the floor and it looked soft and shiny with a strand of hair tucked behind one of his pointed ears. His harsh onyx eyes were now a warm charcoal gray and his famed Roman nose was now more defined and slightly smaller complimenting his delicate features nicely. Remus' appearance was no different with out his glamour on yet there was subtle changes in the His hair was longer down to his mid back and was pulled back in a low pony tail. His dull amber eyes were now gold and live with laughter and mischief. Draco thought they look a good 10-15 years younger.

"Well Potter was being so damn stubborn that he left me no choice but to torch those eye sores that he called clothing. Now he has no choice but to get a new wardrobe."

"That maybe true, but Remus and I are leaving and won't be able to take him shopping till we return. Although maybe we should take him with us what do you think Remus?"

"NO! NO WAY! I'm not going! She'll think I've forgiven her and I haven't I and I WON'T! And you tell that Old Bastard I am not cleaning up their mess they made! I renounce My Crown!" shouted the bathroom door.

"What is Harry yelling about?"

"Oh Nothing much he just renounced his crown again he does that at least once a month. The king doesn't take him seriously anymore and sends it back." Remus sighed.

"C-c-crown? You mean he really is a Prince?"

"It's a long story Mr. Malfoy, but yes Harry is an elfin prince."

"Don't be rude Severus we have time we don't have to leave till tomorrow and Harry isn't coming out anytime soon. We might as well entertain you best Pupil with a story."

"Our family history is not a bedtime story." growled the potion master.

"I know it's not a fairy tale but it does describe your homeland. It does have a sense of mystery and enchantment."

"Remus you have got to stop reading those muggle novels; you are turning into a sap." Snape couldn't help but roll his eyes at his mate of 20 years.

"I think you both are Saps! Now shut the Fuck up Malfoy does not need to know our fucked up Family business shit!" the Bathroom door ragged.

"You're in no position to stop us Harry!" Remus said in a playful tone.

"Harry! This is getting ridiculous now come out of there!" The potion master snapped.

"Make me! Oh, that's right you can't! So take Moony and the Blond Bimbo and leave!"

"Severus just ignore his yelling. Now where to begin? Well it started along time ago in the Land of Araka…"


End file.
